


Rampage

by ZorbatosNevada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorbatosNevada/pseuds/ZorbatosNevada
Summary: The mission is to secure the warehouse perimeter and wait until the Captain returns with his orders.





	Rampage

“You stay out here, Eren,” Eld is saying, indicating their location on the handheld GPS, “Head back to the tree line and cover the entrance.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren confirms.

“The place looks abandoned, should be pretty routine.” Petra says, lowing her binoculars and turning to join the group, “Keep your eyes open though.”

“Gunther, you enter first, do a quick sweep of the ground floor then get a good vantage point in the southeast corner.” Gunther nods, “Oluo, once he’s clear, you and me enter, I take west, you go east. Petra, you head up the rear and follow Gunther up to the second floor and take the northwest end. Once we’re all in position, we wait for Captain Levi.”

The group nods their acknowledgement.

“You have your orders, get going.” Eld signals and Gunther moves quickly past them and into the building. It’s a few anxious minutes before his voice comes over the com, “I’m on the second floor, all clear.”

Eld is whispering back into the radio as Oluo stands from his crouch and adjusts the rifle on his back, “Watch and learn, newbie.” He says, his head cocked in Eren’s direction, “We’ll show you how it’s done.” Petra lightly punches the back of his thigh as she stands, rolling her eyes.

“Focus you two.” Eld snaps, grabbing Oluo by the shoulder and facing him forward, “You can flirt all you want when the mission is complete.” Petra fixes the back of his head with a flat look but shifts into an offensive position as the men run towards the building.

“We’ll be back home before you know it, just rendezvous with the Captain in the forest.” She offers Eren a tense smile and he forces one back for luck and takes off towards the tree line.

He crouches behind one of the large pines and turns in time to see Petra running through the open door when the building erupts into flames.

The roaring heat and resulting shockwave sends Petra through the air in a shower of glass and splinters, her arms raise across her face in an attempt to protect her head. She lands at least a dozen meters away, her clothing singed and smoking, her body pierced by shrapnel and bent in unnatural angles. The building itself collapses in a deafening roar of ash and devastation.

Eren’s breath leaves his lungs, his pulse slows in his veins. His body moves before he is aware of it and he is sprinting into the blaze, struggling to maintain his balance through the ringing in his ears. Debris is raining down around him but he barely spares a glance as it hits the blackened earth.

He is close enough to Petra now to see that her face is bloody and her eyes are wide and unfocused. He slams to his knees beside her, grappling for his medpouch but unsure of what to get once he finds it. Her mouth moves soundlessly before she exhales and is still.  

Heated tears cling to his eyes as he staggers to his feet and charges headlong into the smoldering skeletal ruins of the warehouse.

He gets clear to the opposite end, kicking through the embers before he spots the prone figure of his comrade buried half under a metal sheet from the roof. He throws aside the metal, grabs him by the strap of his uniform and turns him onto his back.

Gunther, he can see now, did not die in the explosion. His throat is slashed from end to end and his body vaulted out the second story. The ground he lays on has an absence of debris but Eren doesn’t notice this. The later investigation will reveal what he misses in his panicked rush through the wreckage, including the charred bones of Eld and Oluo.

There is a rustle in the bushes and Eren rounds on the source and spies a small crouched form partially hidden in the boughs. He can dimly make out the edges of her face and her hair but can’t identify any distinguishing features,

“Freeze!” He screams, turning his rifle towards her, “Identify yourself!”

She stands, tosses something from her hand onto the ground and darts deeper into the surrounding woods.

“Hey! Get back here!” Eren starts after her, looking down to what she threw.

A cheap flip phone.

_The transmitter._

He exhales slowly, turns and fires blindly in the direction she ran. He manually ejects the shells and keeps firing. When the clip is empty, he reaches for his side arm and continues firing until the hammer strikes the empty chamber.

He throws the now useless pistol aside but hesitates a moment, uncertain of how to proceed.

He looks back into the red glow of the faded explosion and at the body of his superior officer laying arched awkwardly over the gear pack on his back, head bent back towards him. The red glow throws ghastly shadows over his split throat and reflects off his wide staring eyes. He sees Petra sprawled where she landed. This single moment stretches into a thousand moments as he watches the ash floating on the breeze before he moves into action.

As a new recruit, Eren was not cleared for use of automatic weaponry, but Gunther was an old hand and kept his twin Tec-9mils in perfect condition and tucked into custom holsters on his hips. Eren yanks them free and tucks them awkwardly into his own holsters before he reaches for the semi-automatic rifle on his back.

He was going to find that woman. The one that set the explosion and murdered his squad. He was going to hunt her down and he was going to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> Context? lol what's that?  
> More chapters? Less chapters? Who knows! It's been in my docs for like a year so here it is! Modern death of OG Squad Levi


End file.
